Rédemption
by ginny374
Summary: Le mariage, la transformation, est-ce bien ce que nous réserve Breaking Dawn? Que ce passera-t-il lorsqu'un nouvel élément de l'histoire viendra tout changer. Une fic hors du commun... mais qui aime ce qui est commun? La quête commence...
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous les fidèles lecteur de Glorious Dawn et de Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Weasley, mes deux traductions, et aussi aux nouveaux arrivants. Deux choses : j'aime beaucoup les reviews! Et, plus important, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire par moi-même. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout ce que vous lirez sort tout droit de mon imagination et j'ai l'intention que cette fanfiction sur Breaking soit tout sauf ordinaire. Je vous préviens : elle ne ressemble en rien à toutes celles que vous avez lues. Pourquoi? Parce que l'élément clé de l'histoire est totalement différent… mais vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous dise en quoi! Par contre, j'ai l'intuition que Stephenie Meyer a eu la même idée que moi sur ce coup-là… bref, nous verrons bien que Breaking Dawn sortira! Il y aura deux POV.

**Préface**

Comment? Impossible! Cela ne pouvait être vrai… On m'avait toujours dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen… Je ne pouvais me résoudre à croire que mon Edward…

- Il n'y arrivera jamais! Nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il ne réussisse pas… et s'il s'approche de trop près de ce qu'il cherche, ton petit-ami ira demander à Dieu lui-même si les vampires peuvent aller au paradis.

La voix glaciale eut l'effet d'un couteau enfoncé droit dans mon cœur. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, si bien que je ne pu plus voir celui à qui elle appartenait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'engage dans une telle quête, une quête désespérée qui solderait sûrement par sa mort… et la mienne avec lui…

**OOO**

Puis? Comment c'était? Pas trop mal écrit au moins… Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai du talent ou pas alors c'est à vous de me le dire. La plupart des gens qui ont lu ce chapitre n'ont sans doute aucune idée d'où va l'histoire pour le moment. Ne vous en faites pas; vous n'êtes pas censés le savoir tout de suite. Si vous avez des théories sur ce que Edward cherche, dites-les moi!! Envoyez des reviews et, si vous êtes fans d'Harry Potter, lisez Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Weasley! C'est une traduction d'un auteur qui est présentement en train d'écrire un livre pour lequel il a déjà signé un contract avec la maison d'édition. Traduire son œuvre est un véritable honneur pour moi. Je vous laisse avec un message humanitaire (en majuscule) et une citation (en italique) qui est reliée à la cause et qui est tirée de Dans les mots de… :

En cours d'Éthique, nous avons vu un diaporama sur des milliers de gens vivant dans des dépotoirs à travers le monde, se nourrissant de ce qu'ils trouvent, supportant l'odeur irrespirable et mourant ensevelis sous les tonnes de déchets. Nous avons parlé de ce que nous pourrions faire pour eux et j'ai eu l'idée de me servir de cette fanfic pour de la sensibilisation. Alors, si vous vous sentez touchés par cette cause, exprimez-le dans vos reviews et prenez une petite minute pour penser à ces pauvres gens qui se meurent dans les dépotoirs. Juste prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, c'est déjà un pas en avant. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi copier cette phrase et la mettre à la fin d'un chapitre de votre fic :

ESPÉREZ TOUJOURS, ENFANTS DES DÉPOTOIRS; SI LES HOMMES ONT UNE JUSTICE, ILS VOUS LIBÉRERONT DE LA FAIM QUI VOUS RONGE ET CONSTRUIRONT UN MONDE MEILLEUR OÙ LES GÉNÉRATIONS À VENIR NE MANQUERONT DE RIEN. AIDEZ-LES!

Merci, ils en ont grand besoin.

_Parce qu'il y a des choses qui méritent que l'ont ce battent pour elles, il existe de bonnes raisons de mourir…_


	2. L'amour au réveil

Réveil tardif

**Chapitre 1 : L'amour au réveil**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la lumière paisible qui régnait dans la pièce me fit les refermer aussitôt. Je tentai une seconde fois d'accoutumer mes yeux à l'éclairage quand je sentis le souffle d'Edward dans mon cou. Comme toujours, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Inlassablement, je me surprenais moi-même à chaque fois que pensais à tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Tant de bonheur, cela relevait presque du rêve. Mais avec le temps et son acharnement, il avait finalement réussi à me persuader que son amour pour moi était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel et de plus sincère. Aujourd'hui, j'en venais à me demander comment j'avais un jour pu douter de ses sentiments pour moi.

- Bonjour, mon ange. À ce que je vois, Bella au bois dormant est enfin réveillée. Tu as bien dormi?

Sa belle voix de ténor et ses bras autour de moi tous les matins : voilà ma définition du bonheur. Il déposa de légers baisers dans mes cheveux. Et je me retournai sous les draps pour lui faire face.

- Tu sais très bien que oui, car j'ai dû répéter ton nom toute la nuit. Et toi, tu es allé chasser?

- Non. Je n'avais pas soif ce soir, j'y suis allé pendant qu'Alice te traînait de force dans chez ce fleuriste de Port Angeles. J'ai préféré te regarder dormir toute la nuit. Je ne m'en laisserai jamais, tu sais, mais tes nuits de sommeil sont comptées maintenant. C'est une des choses qui me manqueront le plus. Pour en revenir à tes conversations nocturnes, et bien, je n'ai plus aucun doute, tu souhaite vraiment te marier. C'est la toute première fois que tu affirme être impatiente de remonter la grande allée.

Il avait un petit air de triomphe sur le visage. À ces mots, je devins rouge comme une pivoine. Je sais que c'était orgueilleux de ma part, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à admettre que la perspective d'une belle cérémonie commençait à me plaire un peu.

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que je raconte dans mon sommeil. La plupart du temps, mon subconscient peut jouer des tours. C'est bizarre étant donné que je mens très mal, mais au fond, je suis une menteuse née. En fait, le mariage de princesse qu'organise Alice me répugne. Sincèrement, je t'ai déjà dit de me jamais croire un mot de ce que je dis en dormant?

- Alors, comme cela, tout tes «Edward… je t'aime…» ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Je suis vexé, Bella. Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais vraiment. À croire que tout ce que tu veux, au fond, c'est m'épouser pour pouvoir ensuite abuser de mon corps de marbre.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

- Il y a un peu de cela, rétorquai-je. Mais n'oublie jamais la principale raison pour laquelle j'accepte de subir tous ces interminables après-midi de shopping avec Alice : je t'aime. C'est la seule et unique constante de ma vie et ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela changera.

Ces mots d'amour furent ponctués d'un baiser passionné. À chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait comme cela, mon cœur s'affolait et j'en oubliais tout, jusqu'à la nécessité de respirer. Cette fois-ci ne fis pas exception. De plus, ses baisers devenaient de moins en moins retenus avec le temps. On aurait dit que son amour pour moi, plus fort que sa nature vampirique, l'empêchait de me faire du mal, même inconsciemment.

La main d'Edward s'était glissée sous mon T-shirt pendant que ses lèvres continuaient de goûter avidement les miennes. Dans le temps de le dire, il était déjà au-dessus de moi et il faisait papillonner des baisers sur mon visage et dans mon cou. Croyez-moi, attendre le mariage n'était pas de tout repos. La passion et le désir que nous partagions tous les deux avait tôt fait de prendre le dessus. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais en aucun cas me permettre de mettre son âme en péril, même si je trouvais stupide l'idée que quelqu'un comme lui sois voué aux enfers.

C'est pour cette raison que je réuni toute ma force de volonté pour pouvoir lui faire comprendre d'une légère pression sur le torse que je souhaitais toujours attendre la nuit de noce.

- Désolé, mon cher, je tiens à ton âme… et n'essaie même pas de me faire croire que tu n'en a pas; c'est peine perdu. Quelqu'un d'aussi bon que toi ne peut pas ne _pas_ avoir d'âme. Même que c'est la chose la plus sexy chez toi… et le physique est déjà difficile à battre de ce côté-là…

- Ta vas craquer, je le sens!

- C'est ça, cours toujours, j'ai un minimum de contrôle sur moi- même et si tu crois que tes petits baisers vont…

Ma phrase se perdit dans le silence quand il s'empara de nouveau de mes lèvres. C'était humainement impossible d'embrasser si bien. Et il affirmait n'avoir aucune expérience en la matière! Peu importe… ses baisers avaient un tel pouvoir sur moi. Je me perdais en lui avec même un frôlement. Imaginez un baiser… ou plus! C'était comme si le monde entier s'arrêtait pendant deux minutes, juste pour nous permettre d'être seuls au monde l'espace d'un instant. Et soudain, même respirer n'était plus une nécessité, mais une contrainte… une contrainte que j'abandonnais manifestement. Toutes ces sensations, tout cet amour qui s'emparait de moi comme si ma vie dépendait d'Edward. En fait, c'était le cas : je n'existais que pour lui et par lui. Edward…

Il rompit le baiser quand il sentit que le manque d'air pourrait le faire à sa place. Mais il garda son regard doré dans le mien. Tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi et que j'avais stupidement remis en question dans les premiers temps de notre relation me submergea comme à chaque fois qu'il me regardait comme cela. Amour… un seul mot pour tout dire, du moins tout ce qui est important.

- Tu disais?

Edward avait dit cela à mi-voix. C'était presque un murmure. Devant son magnifique ténor, je restai sans voix. Plutôt que de répondre, je savourai l'instant. Un instant magique qui…

- BELLA!!

… fut rompu par la voix d'un petit lutin qui me ramenait dans la salle de torture.

LE CENTRE COMMERCIAL.

- Ça y est. On se reverra au paradis, Edward, je sens que cette maudite robe va me tuer. Tu diras à Charlie que je lui lègue mon vieux T-shirt des Red Socks. Il sera content, lui qui amie tant le baseball.

César, ceux qui vont mourir te saluent…


End file.
